Brothers of Fate
by Aranimar VIII
Summary: Legend says that fate has settled upon two people, bringing them together as brothers. Hermione reads of this legend and begins to wonder...could THEY be related in some way? chapter 7 uploaded
1. On the Hogwarts Express

"Harry, the train is here."  
Hermione poked Harry, who was busy talking to Mrs. Weasley, pointed at the incoming train.  
"We don't want to be late for the first day of school in fifth year. I can't wait to begin the new term."  
Hermione grabbed her trunk and picked up Crookshanks. She walked towards the compartment and shouted to Harry, "Hurry, Harry, HURRY!!!"  
"Okay okay, calm down, I'm coming." Harry shouted after Hermione, who disappeared into train.  
"Well then, have a good time in school, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry.  
Harry assured Mrs. Weasley that he would take care of himself, and then followed Ron into the train compartment where Hermione went into.  
"You know, I reckon Hermione's a bit stressed up. She must have spent hours each day trying to finish his holiday homework." Ron said.  
Harry shrugged as they entered the compartment where Hermione was.  
"She doesn't seem very stressed, though."  
"Me? Never."  
Hermione looked at them. She seemed to have spoken in a calm way.  
"Why, Hermione? Do you have something like the Time Turner again? Is that why you are never stressed?"  
"Naah... that Time Turner thing was driving me crazy anyway. Instead, I've developed my own study and daily activities time table. What most Muggle students do, anyway."  
"Anyway.." Ron started. "What were you guys doing during the holidays? I went to Romania again to see my brother Charlie. As you know, he works with dragons all day. Honestly, our vacation nearly set our heads on fire. My father joked that it wouldn't be serious if we our heads were really on fire as nobody would notice. That seemed more like an insult..."  
  
"As for me," Hermione began. "I went to Rome and Greece during the holidays. I have to say, those Roman wizards and Greek wizards were really powerful! I really enjoyed myself and learnt a lot about the magical world of Rome and Greece."  
"Anyway, I bought a book from Rome. I brought it along for a bit of light reading."  
At that, Hermione pulled out a thick book from her trunk.  
"See? It's bound in leather, like any practical ancient book. It's the translated version. The title's "The Tome of Mysticism". The author's unknown"  
"Understandable. Our friend Hermione here always treats a thick, probably complicated and hard to understand book a book for light reading."  
Harry nodded his head. Then, he too, pulled a thick book out of his trunk.  
"The Book of Eastern Mysticism.hey, Harry, don't tell me that Hermione's reading virus has gotten into you too!" Ron sat there, mouth open.  
"Nah. This book was requested for by Professor McGonagall last year, before I left. I found this copy in Diagon Alley, at Flourish and Blotts. She asked me for it because she was too busy to find time to buy it." Harry replied.  
"But, you don't have to buy it, do you?"  
"I have too. And anyway, it's pretty interesting. I used a Simplifying charm and a Translating charm on it. Thanks to Hermione she told me how to perform them through her letter to me."  
"These charms are easy, as long as you enjoy the books, it's okay." Hermione said. 


	2. The Mark of Fatalus

Chapter 2 : The Mark of Fatalus  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Harry lifted the goblet to his mouth and drank deeply.  
  
"Careful Harry, you could choke yourself. Even though it's the school feast, you have to watch your manners." Hermione warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. Anyway, I suffered enough with the Dursleys. I better ease the hunger and thirst now." Harry replied.  
  
"Anyway Hermione, could you pass me that spoon? I'm afraid I can't find mine."  
  
"Sure. Oops!"  
  
Hermione had accidentally knocked over Harry's plate of pumpkin pudding. The pudding went "BOING!" and landed on the floor.  
  
"Sorry Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay.I was getting sick of pumpkin pudding anyway."  
  
Ron helped to wipe the pumpkin juice that had splashed out of the pudding. As he was wiping the chair clean of the juice, he noticed a mark on Harry's arm.  
  
"Harry, what's that on your arm?"  
  
"Huh? What's on my arm?"  
  
"It looks like a birthmark. It's silver in colour though." Hermione had noticed it too.  
  
"Birthmark? I don't have any birthmarks. But.hey, there IS a mark, how could it be?" Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"It looks a bit like a stag. Hmmm..."  
  
Hermione then seemed to be in deep thought, when suddenly she leapt up and began to head away.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just to the library.I have to check something." Hermione replied.  
  
"Leave her to it, Ron, she's always like that.don't mind her."  
  
* * *  
  
The Brothers of Fate are predestined to meet in a academy of magickal and occult studies, as is stated in the Book of Fate. The brothers, Ryhar Topret Fatalis and Codra Lamyof Fatalis, bear the Mark of Fatalus. Ryhar bears a stag while Codra bears a snake.  
  
The mark of Fatalus is silver in colour. The brothers shall discover their link in their 15th year.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
Hermione sat there in the library, mouth open.  
  
"Therefore, Harry must be Ryhar, since he bears the mark of Fatalus. It is in the shape of a stag.  
  
"Now, who could be Codra?"  
  
Hermione was deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione noticed something.  
  
"I think it's Draco Malfoy." 


	3. Codra Lamy of Fatalis

Chapter 3 : Codra Lamyof Fatalis  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Draco, what do you add to the Draught of Living Death to turn it into the Draught of Awakening?" Pansy was asking.  
  
"Draught of Awakening? Honestly Pansy, don't you pay attention during classes?" Malfoy snapped back.  
  
"Please, Malfoy, puh-lease?"  
  
"Okay, I give up. You add a ---"  
  
"Forget it, Malfoy."  
  
The cold voice of Professor Snape was heard.  
  
"Don't disclose the secrets of potion-making to somebody who doesn't listen in classes."  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape."  
  
"But it's okay with Pansy, since she's in Slytherin."  
  
"Yes Professor. Anyway Pansy, you'll have to add ground lungwort and the roots of a rose plant, soaked in a mixture of ground bezoar and boiling water."  
  
Snape left the common room and started down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy." Pansy said. "Anyway, were you born with a birthmark?"  
  
"No, Pansy, I don't have any."  
  
"But if that's the case, what's that silverish mark on your arm?"  
  
"Huh? Hey, there is a mark! What is this thing? It looks like a snake. Perhaps I'm taking after my father. Maybe it's part of the Dark Mark!"  
  
"Dark Mark? It doesn't look so... but never mind. Anyway Malfoy, want to come to the library with me? I'm meeting my friends."  
  
"Okay, so long as we don't meet with that mudblood Hermione."  
  
* * *  
  
The Brothers of Fate are predestined to meet in a academy of magickal and occult studies, as is stated in the Book of Fate. The brothers, Ryhar Topret Fatalis and Codra Lamyof Fatalis, bear the Mark of Fatalus. Ryhar bears a stag while Codra bears a snake.  
  
The mark of Fatalus is silver in colour. The brothers shall discover their link in their 15th year.  
  
"Look at this, Malfoy." Pansy leant over to Draco.  
  
She pointed at the paragraph she was reading, and said, "That silver mark on your arm. could it be related to this in anyway?"  
  
"Me? One of the Brothers of Fate? Rubbish, absolutely. Forget it Pansy, who'll be my brother of Fate then? Crabbe? Goyle?" came the cold reply from Draco.  
  
Suddenly, Draco noticed something.  
  
"Wait a minute. Don't tell me that this rubbish states that my Brother of Fate is. Harry?" 


	4. Realization... and Denial?

"What? Hermione, you're not serious. Are you?" Hermione had just told Harry what she'd found out.  
  
"Please, Hermione, Malfoy? Harry's brother? What d'you think you're playing at?" Ron was scornful. Hermione turned bright red.  
  
"I'm serious Ron. If you don't believe me check the mark. Go on, check it." With that she seized Harry's arm and held it out to Ron. Ron scowled and examined the mark. To Harry it really looked like a stag but Ron snorted loudly.  
  
"That's it Hermione. Those subjects you're taking have overtaxed your brain and you've lost it." Ron was not convinced. Hermione looked unhappy.  
  
"You've got to believe me Ron, it could lead to something really important." she tried to say. Then Harry cut in.  
  
"Can we stop discussing my arm and go for Transfiguration class now?" he interrupted her and began to stuff his books, quill, ink and parchment into his bag rather forcefully. Hermione did the same and Ron followed. They walked off to class in silence, still thinking about what Hermione had said.  
  
After the class was over it was time for lunch. As they trooped to the Hall, Hermione timidly said, "I still think that I could be right about Malfoy."  
  
"Oh please Hermione." Ron began but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"So what should we do about it?" Harry looked at Hermione seriously.  
  
"I think we should go to Malfoy and ask him about it." Hermione looked serious. Ron was furious.  
  
"Talk to Malfoy on purpose?" Ron looked incredulous.  
  
"I never said you had to come along you know." Hermione sounded offended.  
  
"OK, can we eat first then we'll go see Malfoy all right?" Harry was quite exasperated about all this Brother of Fate business. Best to go and get it over with, he thought to himself.  
  
After a rather heavy lunch, they walked to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was still stuffing his face with Crabbe and Goyle even though everyone else had left. Harry swallowed his pride and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Malfoy snapped, turning around. "Was that you Goyle?" His expression changed swiftly. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Um. Malfoy, can we have a look at your arm?" Harry said, stammering.  
  
"Oh. I'll play your little game. Out of pity, you understand." Disdainfully, Malfoy pulled up the sleeve of his right hand and held it out.  
  
"A snake?" Harry could hardly believe his eyes. Malfoy sat bolt upright and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"A stag?" Malfoy's face turned bright pink.  
  
"I told you!" Hermione said triumphantly. "Harry?" Harry had run out of the room.  
  
"Firebolt," Harry mumbled the password to the common room. The Fat Lady obediently swung forwards.  
  
"You look a bit shocked, dear," she told Harry as he climbed through the hole.  
  
"Tell me about it," he murmured as he sat down on one of the bean bags near the fire. It was a cold day and Seamus Dean had decided to warm up too.  
  
"Hi Harry," he greeted Harry. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry didn't feel like talking. After a bit, Colin Creevey came in with his brother Dennis.  
  
"Click!" Colin's camera went off and Harry stifled a groan.  
  
"I really don't want a picture, Colin," he mumbled and Colin obediently put away his camera.  
  
"Anything Harry," he babbled. "I'll even leave right now if you want me to." Without waiting for Harry to say anything, he scuttled up the stairs. A few minutes later, Hermione came in.  
  
"Are you all right Harry? I know that was a shock for you," she said, sounding concerned. Harry just nodded. Just then, Ron entered the room. Ignoring Hermione and Harry, he stomped up the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
"Leave Ron alone, he hates to be proved wrong," Harry said to Hermione. A few minutes later though, Ron came back down to apologise to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"You don't have to say it," Harry offered. Ron turned as red as his hair and grinned. Hermione shifted from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"I think I'll go to class now," she said a bit too loudly and picked up her book bag, hurrying out the portrait hole.  
  
"We'd better go too Ron, it's- bleuch!-Divination after this," Harry told Ron. They packed their books and left for Professor Trelawney's stuffy classroom. 


	5. Lessons and Potions

This week, my dears, we will be studying our astrology," Professor Trelawney told the class in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Haven't we done that already?" Ron muttered under his breath to Harry.  
  
Professor Trelawney heard him, unfortunately, and snapped, " Ronald Weasley! Pay attention!" in a cranky voice, unlike her usual dreamy self. She added quickly, "Of course, I knew it was going to happen and so prepared myself." Lavender Brown looked delighted and gave Ron a look of scorn.  
  
"Now dears, we will take out our books and turn to page 54," Professor Trelawney instructed the class. Harry opened his book and stared listlessly at the page. "How to predict your future-just by your birth date!" the page said across the top in bold lettering.  
  
"I trust you are all familiar with the 12 signs of the zodiac," Professor Trelawney turned to face the class again. "Now, we will see what stars we were born under, beginning with you Lavender, please come up to the board and follow my instructions." While Professor Trelawney was occupied with Lavender, Ron turned to talk to Harry again.  
  
"What's she trying to do? We did this stuff last year!" Ron groaned.  
  
"She was too lazy to prepare a new lesson?" Harry guessed.  
  
"I should have dropped Divination and taken up Arithmancy or Muggle Studies, anything but Divination," Ron continued muttering. Harry glanced at his watch which he had recently repaired. According to it, only five more minutes till Divination was over. Then it was Herbology.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Trelawney had finished with Lavender and called Neville up next. He got up to go and promptly fell over the beanbag which he had been sitting on. Harry stifled a yawn as he was guided through the process by Professor Trelawney and tried to keep from falling asleep in the dark stuffy room. The scent of too-strong perfume filled the air and caused Ron to choke. Finally the bell rang as Professor Trelawney gave up on Neville who had just worked out he was born under five constellations including Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. Harry put his book into his bag and left the dim classroom for the sunny greenhouse 13 of Herbology.  
  
Professor Sprout seemed a tad irritated that day and told them to get their gloves on as they had to squeeze the Bubotubers again that day. Seamus Dean turned a slight shade of green but pulled on his dragon-hide gloves anyway. Professor Sprout handed out glass bottles, placed the extras on a table and they all got down to work. Hermione seemed a little uneasy but Neville popped the little bubbles with ease. Justin Fletcher complained all the time until Ron told him to shut up. When the lesson was over, it was time for History of Magic with Professor Binns.  
  
As usual, the whole class was asleep except Hermione who never failed to pay attention in all classes. Professor Binns droned on and on until the next bell rang indicating Potions class was next. Neville got stuck in a trick stair and Ron and Harry had to pull him out quickly so they wouldn't be late.  
  
" I see you all are late. Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape said coldly. Harry wanted to protest but knew it wouldn't be any good. Snape would just take 5 points more. He got out his potion-making set and waited for further instructions. Professor Snape announced that today would be the day they would make a truth potion. "Not as strong as my Verita- Serum, of course," he said seriously.  
  
"Theory first. The ingredients for Verita-Serum are asphodel, and infusion of bezoar and wormwood, skin of a Truth Fruit found in the bark of an oak that has been nested in by Augureys and a pinch of salt from the Dead Sea taken after midnight. For the truth potion we are making today the infusion of bezoar and wormwood as well as the pinch of salt will not be needed. The oak tree need not be nested in but the Truth Fruit must grow there." Professor Snape spoke quickly and the students scrambled to take everything down before they forgot it.  
  
"The procedure is as follows." Snape wrote the procedure on the board as he spoke. Harry dipped his quill into his ink-pot and cursed silently. It was empty. He turned to ask Hermione if she would let him dip his quill into her ink-bottle when Malfoy spoke from behind them.  
  
"No need to ask that Mudblood. Use mine," Malfoy said in a derisive voice.  
  
"Thanks Malfoy," Harry said, taking the ink-pot held out to him. "And by the way, she isn't a Mudblood. Thought you might like to know." Malfoy scowled but, miraculously, said nothing.  
  
"You may begin making your potions." Snape announced. " I will select one of you to test the potions on. Mr. Weasley, we will test Neville's potion on you at the end of the lesson." Ron turned a funny colour and Neville looked apologetic.  
  
"Hermione. help Neville!" Ron mouthed. Hermione got the message and helped Neville while Harry and Ron worked on their own potion. Soon the potions had all turned the proper colour and were ready.  
  
"I shall now tell Weasley a secret of sorts before he drinks Longbottom's potion." Snape bent down and whispered in Ron's ear. Ron turned red but said nothing. Neville held a small vial out to Ron. Ron drank it with a grimace on his face. When it took effect, Snape spoke harshly to Ron.  
  
"What have I just said to you?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom is hopeless in Potions which he should drop immediately," Ron recited in an expressionless voice. Hermione grabbed Neville's shoulder.  
  
"He's under the influence of the potion, he can't help himself," she whispered. Neville nodded. Just then, the bell rang and Ron snapped out of his trance. The whole class trooped out of there for dinner.  
  
"Did I say anything stupid just now?" Ron asked Harry worriedly.  
  
"Only that Neville Longbottom is an hopeless idiot!" Neville's hurt voice said rather loudly. He walked right past them without looking back.  
  
"Oh no. Snape made me say that?" Ron was horrified. Harry could only nod. Malfoy sailed past just then.  
  
"I'll meet you in the Hall after dinner, Potter. Be there," Malfoy instructed Harry before going off. Goyle snickered before following Malfoy.  
  
"What did he want, then?" Ron said unbelievingly.  
  
"I dunno. guess I'll have to meet him then," Harry replied.  
  
(review please!!! I don't know if I should continue the story or end it in the next chapter) 


	6. The coming (of what I don't know)

Dinner was a silent meal. Neville was right across the table from Ron and averted his eyes carefully from Ron's face. Ron didn't know what to do and concentrated as hard as he could on his plate of food.  
  
Malfoy walked by just after Harry had finished eating. Harry got up and went to follow him. When they reached just outside the Hall doors, Malfoy turned to Harry and said, "Follow me into the Slytherin common room for a minute, will you?" Harry nodded and followed Malfoy again.  
  
"Parseltongue," he told the password to the frowning lady and she swung forwards. Harry and Malfoy climbed into the hole Malfoy first. When Harry stepped into the room a couple of people looked up and frowned but didn't say anything since he was with Malfoy. Malfoy motioned for Harry to follow him into a corner of the room.  
  
"O.K, Malfoy, what's this all about?" Harry asked. "Make it quick, Snape gave us a heap of Potions homework."  
  
"This-Brother of Fate thing-well..." Malfoy seemed almost embarrassed.  
  
"Yes?" Harry pressed.  
  
"It's just too freaky! If Father found out I can tell you my chances of ever being a Death Eater-uh-oh," Malfoy realized his boo-boo too late. Harry had had his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"It's alright, I knew that a long time ago," Harry reassured him.  
  
"Why don't you try hanging with me, Crabbe and Goyle tomorrow?" Malfoy suggested.  
  
Harry was about to call him mad but decided that would be rude. "We'll see," was his evasive answer. "See you tomorrow Malfoy." With that he turned and left. He made his way back to the common room quickly.  
  
"No. I mean, honestly. Malfoy asked you to hang with him tomorrow?" Ron was incredulous. " You didn't say yes, did you?"  
  
"I almost did... I just said we'll see. I didn't say yes. But..."  
"You aren't thinking of doing it, are you?"  
  
"Heck, I think I can stand it for one day. Besides, aren't you curious about what on earth they do all day besides look beautiful?" Ron sniggered.  
  
"You got a point there. I guess it isn't that bad. But just don't sit next to them in potions. Then I'll have to partner-ugh-Goyle."  
  
"OK." They sat down and began on their Charms homework. They each had to find two charms they hadn't learnt before and write a 20-inch essay on each of them.  
  
*  
  
When they woke up the next day, Harry found a small yellowish thing sitting on his bedside table and humming to itself.  
  
"Hey, Ron! Got any idea what on earth this thing is?" he tossed it to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it's a Puffskein. Cute but they like sucking your bogies," Ron replied.  
  
"I guess we can leave it alone. Let's get dressed and grab some breakfast. I'll see you at dinner tonight."  
  
"OK."  
  
Luckily, Harry had Quidditch practice that morning and the new captain, Lilian Sim, wouldn't let him miss it so he was let off Malfoy for a few hours. He circled the pitch looking for the Snitch and caught it after 10 minutes' hard searching. That morning Lilian's new training technique was to change roles. Harry had to be a Beater, Alicia was the Seeker, George had to be the Keeper and so on. Lilian herself was a fellow Beater. After a few minutes it soon became clear this was not a good technique to use, especially when Alicia got a black eye from a stray Bludger and George had let the Quaffle hit him five times as he hadn't seen it. Lilian had the Keepers toss Quaffles back and forth and practice their passing techniques and try to get the Quaffle past her ( she tried the Starfish with Stick technique and nearly fell off her broom) while George and Fred kept the Bludgers away. Harry was kept busy looking for the Snitch in all of this. When practice was finally over, Harry  
changed out of his sweaty robe and went for Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"I got some Billywigs for yeh today," Hagrid greeted his class. "These," he continued, setting a large box down on the ground of the field they were standing in, "come all the way from Australia."  
  
"Here, each of yeh c'mere and get a Billywig." Hagrid opened the box and gave a Billywig to each student.  
  
"Let them sting yeh. It won't hurt!" he added quickly, seeing the look on Neville's face. "It'll be fun."  
  
One by one the students tried to make the poor Billywigs sting. Crabbe let go of his and had to catch it again. Malfoy and Harry each grabbed the other's Billywig and stuck the stings into each other. The startled Billywigs flew away and Malfoy found himself floating in the air, feeling rather dizzy. After a while he sank down to the ground as did the other students except Neville. He floated persistently and refused to come down however he was pulled. Finally Hagrid had to tie a string to his leg and lead him to see Madam Pomfrey straightaway.  
  
"Who knew yeh'd be allergic to the little fellers?" Hagrid muttered as he pulled poor Neville after him. Malfoy sniggered but Harry wisely said nothing as Neville was led away. The sweaty-faced Crabbe just looked blank. He hadn't been able to enjoy the levitation and dizziness of the Billywig stings. Malfoy burst out laughing once Hagrid was out of earshot.  
  
"Did you see that Longbottom?" Malfoy was hysterical. "Having to be led away on a string!"  
  
"Malfoy, he was allergic," Harry interjected. Malfoy looked at Harry in amazement. He had expected Harry to laugh along with him. Crabbe and Goyle tried to look amazed too but the effort was too much for them.  
  
"Yeah," Seamus Dean added. Hermione nodded.  
  
Malfoy looked shocked. He passed on the subject wisely and sneered at the Billywigs instead, which were still buzzing around the place.  
  
"You can get the same stuff from Fizzing Whizzbees too. No need of these," he grabbed a Billywig and threw it into a nearby bush.  
  
The bell rang out from the castle just then. The students walked back to the castle. Next would be Charms class. They never got to Charms though.  
  
Just then there was a brilliant flash of green light from Dumbledore's office and a high, cold cruel laugh. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then dropped their bags and ran as fast as they could to Dumbledore's office, praying that the worst had not happened.  
  
I love a good cliff-hanger! ( I think we all know what happened to Dumbledore though) Review please! And if you already know what happened, don't worry, Dumbledore won't stay dead for long. Dang! I ruined the surprise ) 


	7. The Time Turner

They soon reached the gargoyles in front of his office. Harry didn't need the password. The gargoyles were already parted.  
  
Stepping into the office, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The normally neat office was a complete disaster. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen and the old Sorting Hat was torn into shreds. The window was wide open and Snape was bending over a body on the floor which Harry refused to recognize as Dumbledore's. Unfortunately, Hermione gave a shuddering gasp and swayed on the spot. Ron had to catch her before she hit the floor. Professor McGonagall arrived seconds after they did.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minerva," Professor Snape said in a voice that was quite unlike his normal, oily tone. It sounded as though it might crack at any minute.  
  
"Severus. you can't be serious. it was really." McGonagall couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"The forbidden curse, Minerva. Avada Kedavra."  
  
"Voldemort was." Harry was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Say You-Know-Who, will you?!" He interjected angrily, trying to support the faint Hermione.  
  
"So Voldemort was here then?" Harry continued as though he hadn't heard Ron. "Then why wasn't my scar hurting? How did he come back to life then?"  
  
"Oh." Hermione finally came around and tried not to gasp on seeing Dumbledore.  
  
"Hey. what the? Professor Dumbledore?" Malfoy's confused voice added to the chaos in Dumbledore's normally roomy but now very squashed office.  
  
"Oh go belch slugs, Malfoy, the last thing we need right now is you," Ron snapped angrily. Professor McGonagall had valiantly blown her nose and was waving a bottle of smelling salts under Hermione's nose.[1]  
  
"Ron. Oww!" Harry felt the familiar piercing pain in his scar. Suddenly he felt a wriggling feeling inside his robes somewhere near where he kept his wand. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out.  
  
"Not you!" Harry stared into the face of the yellow fuzzy Puffskein. [2]  
  
"Harry get that thing put away would you?" Malfoy was acting exactly like Ron did when he saw a spider. Harry stared, incredulous.  
  
"Malfoy, it's just a Puffskein! Relax!" Harry threw the yellow furball Malfoy's way. Malfoy turned pale and ducked. The Puffskein hit the wall and sat in a corner humming happily.  
  
"Oh all right, if you must know, most Slytherins are afraid of Puffskeins!" Malfoy sounded angry that he'd had to admit to such a big weakness in front of Harry. "They say Voldemort couldn't stand them and ran the other way if he saw one." Harry was strongly tempted to laugh but with Snape staring daggers he thought it wiser not to. He ran over and picked up the Puffskein.  
  
"Why did you do that Potter?" Snape asked curiously.  
  
" It'll be very useful, Professor," Harry asked. Hermione had been revived and quietly observing the past few minutes' events.  
  
"Professor, do you still have my old Time-Turner?" she asked.  
  
"Ms Granger, what do you mean by that?" McGonagall replied curtly.  
  
"Professor." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"If you think I am going to let my students embark on such a dangerous and risky mission. Mr. Potter, do you realize who you're dealing with?" Professor McGonagall was as crisp as she had ever been in her answer.  
  
"Let them go, Minerva." Professor Snape spoke up. "If anyone knows what to do, it's Potter." This unexpected praise from Snape threw McGonagall's nerves off completely. "Oh, all right. it's in my office. Follow me, all of you." To everyone's surprise, Malfoy followed them. Ron nudged Harry but Harry ignored Ron. He had a feeling the Brothers of Fate thing had something to do with this. And Malfoy just might be able to help.  
  
[1] I don't know if smelling salts are used by wizards but I couldn't think of any spell to suit the occasion. [2] Do Puffskeins have faces??  
  
A/N I need help on the way the Time-Turner works for the next chapter. anyone knows anything email me at eudorachua@hotmail.com! 


End file.
